


Crosswinds

by jer832



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Fourth Doctor's Scarf, Gen, Humor, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Sexual Humor, Spoilers for Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose fought the thundering gale winds to wrap herself around the giant lever and tried to ignore the implications of being covered in Void stuff just like the Daleks and Cybermen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosswinds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessaLRynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/gifts).



> The story starts near the end of "Doomsday" - you know: Torchwood Tower, Daleks and Cybermen, the magnaclamps, and that stupid wall. But a crosswind has blown the Doctor and Rose into one of the brilliant and marvelous universes created by the incomparable JessaLRynn. It is so much better to visit, if not live in, jessa's universes than RTD's or SM's. Beta'd by the wonderful blooseo9.
> 
> Happy Birthday jessa.

 

They were cocky, they were, the Doctor and Rose Tyler, riding a whirlwind above the entrance to Hell, their bodies buffeted by gale winds and an occasional glancing blow from a Dalek or Cyberman passing by. Hell, or to be scientifically accurate, a breach in the wall of their home universe, existed inside the penthouse of the London headquarters of Torchwood, an unregulated, top secret, para-military arm of the government (The Doctor called it the brain-dead head of a paranoid and dangerous UNIT wannabe). Not exactly a place one would typically expect to come across Hell, it was of course bloody unsurprising for the Doctor and Rose.

They hugged the magnaclamps on the walls of the rift chamber as if their lives depended on it, which they did, and being swept off into the Void between the parallel Earths was a fate worse than death, which it was— sentenced with no chance of parole to an existence (in some broad sense of the word) that was a timeless, endless un-living, un-dying state of being (in some unspeakable sense of that word). Still, they laughed into the tempest and at the tempest, and at the sight of thousands of implausible science fiction villains hurtling past. They were cocky, the Doctor and Rose Tyler, and likely more than a little bit mad.

If pressed, the Doctor would have denied that he was getting off on the danger, although he had been grinning and looking bloody delighted even for him. Rose was hoping that the biggest part of why he was so happy was that she'd come back to him from the other universe, and the twit had finally admitted to himself that it was for his own good not to send her away for her own good anymore.

The grinning twit waved across the Void-bound maelstrom at his forgiving and truly optimistic _Plus One_. Rose rolled her eyes and gestured for the lunatic to hold on to the clamp with both arms. He gestured the same back to her, and for a change they promptly followed each other's instructions without argument.

"My Rose," the Doctor shouted above the roar of the winds and the screams of their enemies. " _Mymymymymymymy_ Rose!"

Rose shouted back, "Only if you never ever again send me away or trick me into leaving you," and sent the Doctor a Jackie-worthy glare to show him that she meant it, even though she was fairly sure he couldn't actually see it from way across the chamber.

The Time Lord grinned, not the contrite _mea culpa_ of a normal bloke but the smug _promising nothing_ that Rose had come to expect from him. She was fully able to see the grin, maybe because his smile glinted and his eyes sparked. Maybe because he'd wanted her to, and sometimes in some way the Doctor somehow actually got what he wanted. "Wanker," she yelled at him with a roll of her eyes that even though he likely couldn't see it, he had to know she was giving him. He cocked his head and stared across the chamber, directly into Rose's eyes.

Since Rose Tyler had returned to him, the Doctor had not stopped looking at her with something more than hunger in his eyes. He could call it whatever he liked, and he supposed that when this was all over he'd have to put a name to it for her; but this craving was palpable and, if he didn't keep it under control, more raw and violent than the dimension tempest screaming between them. For some reason only the Doctor truly understood, though perhaps not fully, he was making sure that Rose saw proof of it now—saw it burning in him like creation, as their eyes met across the huge chamber.

The Doctor stared directly into Rose Tyler's eyes until she shouted in wordless glee. He joined his hallelujahs with hers because he couldn't at the moment join hands… or lips or tongues or anything else he'd been thinking about joining since her return. They grinned at each other across the whirlwinds into Hell. They were drunk on the excitement and the danger, drunk on their certainty that myriad human lives were saved, drunk on each other and on promises given and accepted.

Something suddenly exploded in Torchwood Tower, and the giant lever on the wall behind Rose tripped out of its _on_ position. The Torchwood computer announced dispassionately (though rather ominously for a mere computer, Rose thought) that it had been taken offline. Rose knew that the execution of the Doctor's reboot had stalled, the computer was shutting down, and Earth was buggered.

The Doctor's eyes searched frantically throughout the chamber for a way to get to the opposite lever and restart the computer. He looked everywhere… everywhere except at Rose.

Rose knew what the Doctor was trying to find a way around having to admit. They both knew what had to be done, specifically what she had to do. She was already stretching her arm behind her, feeling for the giant lever, when the Time Lord finally broke and began yelling instructions to her.

"Turn it on! Hurry!" The Doctor watched Rose keenly as she moved. "Rose—Oh Rose, be careful!"

Not wasting the time to answer or even acknowledge him, Rose kept leaning back… Another few centimeters was all she needed, just… just… almost… tilting precariously between the clamp and the lever, between safety and the Void, shifting her grip and stretching with all she had in her, her fingertips brushing cold metal… almost…

She'd just about got a grip on the lever when her grasp failed. She fell back, cracking her head and shoulder and hip hard against the lever. Oh well, not her most graceful go at world-saving, and there'd probably be a mark or two, but she was there! She forced the lever back into its upright position.

"Online and locked" the mechanized voice dispassionately announced to the world in the Torchwood tower, the clever human woman who'd just shown the computer who was boss, and the totally panicked Time Lord across the maelstrom.

"Rose! Quick! Get back to the magnaclamp, you've got only seconds—"

The computer came back online. The vacuum pull of the Void winds returned at full strength. Rose Tyler had barely enough time to tighten her hold on the lever, let alone jump to the magnaclamp.

Rose fought the thundering gale winds to wrap herself around the giant lever and tried to ignore the implications of being covered in Void stuff just like the Daleks and Cybermen.

"Hold on! Please oh please hold on Rose please hold on hold on hold on!"

Rose was doing her best to follow the Doctor's redundant instructions when a Dalek bumped her with something more than a glancing blow. Her body jolted and her hands slipped. As she fought to get her grip back, the Doctor desperately begged her in English and Gallifreyan not to fall into the Void. Yeah, she thought, as if that had been her secret plan all along. She wouldn't look over at him; however much the Void terrified her, she was even more terrified of what heroic and thoroughly mad stupid plan the sight of her own desperation could spark in him. Not sure if he could even hear her, she shouted into the howling—the Void's, the Daleks', her Doctor's— with grandiose assurances that might have been only words, and added a snark comparing their adventures with the plots of the TARDIS's weekly B-movies… and not at all favourably.

"—just a few more seconds, I promise! Hold on! Rose, hold on! Don't you _dare_ wander off, young woman, you hear me? Hold on just a few more seconds! Do it for me!"

Eyes clamped shut, arms wrapped around the giant lever, thoroughly believing in the Doctor, Rose starting counting the promised few more seconds until all the Daleks and Cybermen were sucked into the Void, the breach closed up, and she was safe in his arms and on his lips.

"He loves me one, hold on - he loves me two, hold on - he loves me three, hold on- he loves me four, hold on-he—"

Rose's grip slipped again, but strong arms enveloped her before she could slip even one more centimetre. His long body pressed against her, a welcome gravity. His greatcoat enfolded her. He was the calm gentle eye for a change, not the storm. The part of Rose's brain coded _Doctor_ engaged her olfactory and somatosensory centers, then turned off her hypothalamus's fight-or-flight drive, and damped the fear-induced neural and hormonal responses of her body. "My Doctor," she breathed, sinking into his warmth.

"Somewhat more windy than the Eiffel Tower, I should say; but the company is just as pleasant." In the reborn hurricane, Rose didn't hear him as much as feel the words percolate out of him. His breath tickled her ear and the back of her neck.

Keeping an arm hooked around her waist, he moved them along the lever with a practiced ease that made Rose laugh, then secured them with coils of soft rope. "There. Nick of time and all that. I excel at this sort of thing, you know."

Rose burrowed deeper inside his greatcoat and snarked at him. "Oi, you could have thought of this a bit sooner, genius."

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?"

They were bound and bundled together. The Doctor held her decisively, pressing her quite firmly and quite thoroughly, and quite quite nicely, between the cold metal and his long body. His scent and the lingering warmth of his skin enveloped her with another layer of security. His breath was warm against the winds, warm and cool over her skin, delighting all those sensitive areas it touched. Goose bumps rose over the nape of her neck, and Rose shivered all the way into her toes. His knees pressed up behind hers and nudged into the junction, bending their legs in tandem, hers and his. His limbs guided hers around the huge lever. But Rose's legs found something so much nicer to hook around than a cold lever—the Doctor's shins, long and sturdy and strong, perfectly situated, and perfect, just perfect, for her. The arm that had wrapped around her moved up a bit, and he held her just below her breasts, shy of a lover's caress but something more than a friendly snuggle. As they settled in to wait out the storm, his long peripatetic fingers did a bit of exploring close to the side of her breast.

Rose moved a hand to join with the Doctor's, found his fingers fisted tightly around the rope that secured them to the lever and each other. She felt the strength and tension in his grip. Her fingertips stroked the back of his hand and fingers, the soft rope and long unraveling edging hanging out of his confident grasp, the… fringe? She opened her eyes, peered closely at the means he'd used to save her this time, and laughed with delight. The Doctor had wrapped them and the lever in loops of ribald stripes and swaggering colour!

"Chaos," he murmured against her ear. "My dear woman," he remarked gravely, "I don't doubt you give that word a whole new shade of beauty."

Rose tipped her head back and grinned.

A stranger grinned back. His smile was full of toothy delight, and his blue eyes sparkled with a childlike glee. The hand that had been securing his wide-brimmed soft wool hat firmly to his head raised the hurricane-battered thing, and he nodded a polite greeting. His sandy-coloured mane, which really should have been taking the same kind of merciless clobbering from the gale winds as were his beleaguered hat and Rose's own long waves, looked a tidy bulwark of well-behaved longish curls. Rose gaped mutely at the man, then across the room at the Time Lord hanging onto his magnaclamp, shouting and gesturing wildly.

Rose could see the Doctor fairlly clearly. He looked relieved, angry, thoroughly out of control of the situation, and about to do something she was pretty sure he shouldn't. She called to him to stay put. Her rescuer echoed her words, his deep voice booming confidently over the screaming winds. The Doctor looked about to ignore both of them. Rolling her eyes, Rose let loose an oath she'd picked up on their travels and her Doctor's eyes went even wider.

"Oh, well said!" the stranger enthused. "High Ornammoinen, suitable for weddings, beheadings, and other windy occasions. And your lovely accent gives it just the sharp cautionary edge a pig-headed Time Lord often needs to override certain innate tendencies toward narcissistic self-indulgent folly."

The stranger's deep voice resonated throughout his long body and vibrated into Rose's. She gasped and shivered. He tightened his hold on her and chuckled.

Rose turned and grinned up at him again. "Thank you for the nick of time."

"It wasn't actually a nick, you know, nor a puncture, nor any kind of hole; more like the stretch one makes in a piece of bubble gum when one pokes into it with the tip of the tongue— oh, rather like that delightful thing you are doing now with yours. If you would be so kind— "

The gentleman Rose had draped herself around and cuddled against handed her his hat. As Rose's fingers closed over the crown of the broad-brimmed soft thing, he whispered, "You will be gentle, won't you?"

His pixilated blue eyes and deep laugh lines reminded Rose of her first Doctor. She felt an unsettling jolt of familiarity. Unable to look away, she couldn't but stare. The gentleman looked at her keenly for several moments, as keenly as she looked at him. He smiled and nodded, to the both of them it seemed to Rose. Given the freedom to look deeper, she did. It took her no time to travel beyond the twinkle of childlike delight into hidden storms like galaxies swirling and crashing, greater and more powerful and more dangerous than the gale winds, all silent but not still, and more than merely familiar; then beyond that, through a horizonless black sea of space and time with reminiscences of starfire, to a boundless wellspring of intellect, power and compassion. Rose inhaled sharply but then smiled, awed and a little overwhelmed, and very much intrigued. She'd seen more than enough to know. She knew enough not to say a word, even though she had a hundred questions or more to ask. Even though she wanted more than anything to ask him what it was he had seen when he looked so keenly into her that had made him stare in bug-eyed wonder, break into a wide beautiful smile, and grant her free passage into his soul.

Very deliberately he put his right index finger into his mouth, wet it, and raised it above his crown of improbable curls. The grin he turned to Rose's Doctor was almost as big as the best that Rose's leather-jacketed Doctor had ever mustered. "I say, old chap," he yelled with a curious inflection as his soft lips closed around the third word and savoured its texture, "—would you please stop the gawking and fussing, you are creating a crosswind!"

"I," her Doctor squealed, " _I?!"_ But his mouth snapped shut.

As the Doctor had promised, within a few more seconds the winds ceased. The breach closed with the clang of a colossal white wall falling on the planet, or at least within a room in the secret Torchwood headquarters in the middle of London. The Doctor leapt off the clamp and rushed to Rose and her improbable white knight. He pulled one of Rose's hands free and slipped his fingers through hers. His eyes asked, _are you ok?_ and hers replied _yes_.

"You may untangle and release my companion now."

"As a matter of fact, old chap, we were just getting to the point in our little conversation where it was quiet enough to have one." He gave a little put-upon sigh. "But if I must."

"Not that I'm not grateful," the Doctor told his younger self, "but what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood," the curly-headed Doctor explained as he extricated Rose and him from the lever and each other. He looked Rose up and down, gave her that piercing stare that Rose was convinced was a Doctor-thing, then smiled guilelessly as he took back his hat. "Strange, that; I don't often make damsel-in-distress stops. But this is well worth it my dear jelly baby."

"I beg your pardon?" Rose asked with a blush, then blushed even deeper at her misunderstanding when he merely took a bag of jelly babies out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"Daleks again, I see." However he'd managed it, this Doctor's soft but sonorous voice made the word even more menacing than Rose had ever heard before from either of her Doctors.

"And Cybers," Rose's Doctor added as he pulled Rose to him. This latest near-catastrophe had been much scarier and much closer to actual catastrophe than their usual, and the Doctor was shaken. He ran his hands up and down Rose's body to check her for injury. "Oi, you're short one hand!"

Rose's Doctor glowered at his younger self's hand… the one that was full of his Rose's other hand. The younger Doctor grinned back—Rose thought his smile a thing of beauty that might well rival her first Doctor's—and kept said hand securely in his.

"No need to grope her, old chap. She's fit, I assure you, though perhaps a bit worsted for the wear. Certainly you remember that I have sufficient length to get a damsel properly wound up, and more than enough stamina to hold out until it's prudent to get off." His grin grew even bigger than Rose's first Doctor's. "But I do not like to brag."

The Doctor choked. Rose giggled. The younger Doctor's eyes crinkled with delighted self-satisfaction. "Jelly baby?" He started to reach into his pocket again but Rose's Doctor shook his head.

With a _look_ , the two Time Lords began to back away from each other. Rose found this action somewhat disconcerting in a _down the rabbit hole_ kind of way because their awkward (and frankly rather shifty) body language was so close to identical that they looked like mirror images, except for that whole looking nothing at all alike thing. It was personally painful for her as well, because each of the Doctors was still holding tightly to one of her hands and neither seemed interested in being the first to let go. Rose was about to remind them that they were not playing at tug-of-war when her Doctor growled at the other.

Rose Tyler's sandy-haired rescuer went quite still and quite wide-eyed. Then he laughed, a deep jovial chuckle that made Rose smile. "I always say, show me a man who can laugh at himself… " He dug his hands into the deep pockets of his great coat and smiled toothily.

"Yeah," Rose prompted, "and…?"

"Hmm? Ah, oh, no that's it. As I was saying before I was so rudely growled at," the sandy-haired Doctor twinkled, "k-9 and I were somewhat in the neighbourhood when—Oh, k-9!" He looked around, calling out. "k-9? Where did you get to, silly dog?"

Came a robotic voice from the formerly downwind end of the room, "I am here, Master." The unmodulated voice somehow held affection, humour, and more than a little bit of self-centered smug superiority.

Rose's Doctor smiled hugely. Gleefully bouncing from his toes to his heels and back, he peered around for the owner of the voice. "Where is here, k-9?"

"The big white wall, Master. I am examining it and it is being contrary. It is newly formed and it is as old as the dark matter. In all standard measurable dimensions it is solid and indestructible; in all other dimensions it exhibits a fragile cosmological latticework, and it contains a transcendental crack that is large enough to drive this star system through... Acknowledge: intellectually unanticipated conclusion referenced through amusing hyperbole with an emotional substrata of surprise. Substantiate: all relevant calculations have been made and verified."

"For driving this star system through a crack in the wall?" the blue-eyed Doctor asked.

"Negative, but if Master wishes—"

"Not at this time, k-9," the brown-eyed Doctor said impatiently, "Have you discovered anything else of note?"

"The wall is not really white. All in all, Master, it is a very appealing wall."

"Yes, yes, k-9," the curly-haired Doctor said dismissively. "Make a list and go speculate, that's a good dog, but don't you dare do it against the wall! In the meantime, this courageous young woman to whom I have not yet been formally introduced—"

He smiled charmingly, and for some reason Rose felt herself blushing. "Rose. Rose Tyler."

He nodded, set a finger aside his aristocratic nose and tapped several times. "I shall have to remember to try my best not to forget that. At the moment, however, I would like to discuss the details of the wall's appearance with this courageous, pink-cheeked, laughing, brandy-eyed, jeopardy-courting, cheery-dispositioned, unflappable—"

This Doctor's voice, Rose decided, was what molasses would be like if it were trying to seduce the cake. "Sounds less like the wall's appearance than mine." She grinned.

The younger Doctor grinned back, somewhat fixated on the tip of tongue that peeked quite charmingly from between full, tantalizing lips at a corner of her effervescent smile. "Dear woman, your smile belittles the big bang; and if you don't mind my saying so, your lovely form within your lovely form-fitting—

"Will you please stop growling at me!" He frowned at his older self. "The very least I should expect after saving this lovely thing from a gaggle of Daleks and Cybers ravaging … whatever this place is…"

"London," Rose supplied helpfully just as her Doctor replied, "Do you really need to ask?" A look passed between the two Time Lords, the same look even though one pair of eyes rolled and one pair bugged out in faked innocence.

"As I was starting to remind you, old chap, I have just valiantly and, I might also say, quite brilliantly—no that would be boasting, let us leave it at valiantly, shall we?—defeated a storm of rampaging weather, blazing hatred and enemized metal—"

Ah, Rose thought, stifling a giggle, this Doctor is as bad at building words around meaning as mine.

"—and, not the least of which, rescued this young woman. The very _least_ I should receive for my efforts is a sincere _My hero_ and a grateful kiss."

Rose stifled another giggle at the look on her Doctor's face as he pulled her behind him and stepped between her and his younger self with a scowl.

"I was referring to Rose Rose Tyler," the tall curly-headed Doctor remarked casually. "I shudder to think of all the paradoxes and piteous pitfalls, and… hmm?, and… ah! possibly painful pratfalls that could pile up throughout the multiverse were I to accept a kiss from you." He screwed up his face, thinking indeed, and then shuddered rather dramatically. "And one can barely begin to conceive of the unkind rumours that would travel throughout the Citadel faster than Leela through a sack of janus thorns."

The Doctor without the scarf sighed. The Doctor with the scarf grinned with his entire face—eyes and lips and teeth and chin. The brown-eyed Doctor looked Rose's blue-eyed rescuer in the eyes. "Not that I am not grateful that you saved Rose—"

"Good. That's settled then." He slip-knotted his outrageously long scarf into a loop that he swung around above his head several times until it built up momentum, then let it fly. He lassoed Rose and pulled her, unable to beat her giggles, back to him. "I did once remark on all the marvelous possibilities of this magnificent scarf, did I not?"

Rose thought she heard her Doctor mumble not unkindly, _I should have put a knot in my handkerchief before Logopolis._

"Let me try again," her Doctor sighed. "It's not that I am not grateful, but can you tell me what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I haven't the foggiest. I was otherwise tied up when I had an overwhelming yen to see what was what somewhere else. I made my excuses to our mutual moustached and goateed fiend in black and hurried to the TARDIS. Next thing, we dropped into this building. I was reconnoitering when I heard Rose Rose Tyler calling for me."

"Calling for _me_ , you mean."

"No, I am quite sure she was calling for me." He gave Rose a serious look, his first seriously honest serious look. "You might as well have written _Don't forget the scarf_ on the inside of the TARDIS door."

Rose looked to her Doctor in confusion. He appeared unable or unwilling to give her a hint. Perhaps the tall, handsome, outrageously scarfed version would be more helpful. His gob was as facile as her Doctor's, and he seemed more willing to use it. "How could I have been calling for you? We've only just met."

"I suppose he and I should get to the bottom of it at some point, but whatever the circumstances of my detour, it was lucky for us."

"Us?" Rose questioned, "It was a brilliant bit of luck for me, but why for you?"

"Ah yes, there is the consideration of whether one is inclined to look at serendipity for what it is or what it presumes. Do that thing with your tongue again, would you?"

Rose couldn't not smile at him even if she'd tried. True, her tongue peeked through between her teeth, but Rose was pretty certain it had done that on its own. It was the smile that drove her Doctor to distraction, and apparently it was having a similar effect on this other Doctor. He'd fixated on her mouth and his eyes seemed to go out of focus. "Hello?" She yanked his scarf a bit to get his attention… well, it was calling out for it, wasn't it, and to be honest she really just wanted to do it. "Still with me, Doctor?"

The young Doctor pulled his eyes from Rose's smile. He held his hat over his right heart, tilted his head and gazed darkly into her eyes for several seconds. "Still, and perhaps always." He bowed over Rose's hand to kiss it again, but the old twit yanked her away. Again.

"Doctor, I think it's only fair that I reward my hero, and allow him the kiss he requests."

"I heartily support Rose Rose Tyler's decision, old chap."

The elder Doctor refused to acknowledge or indeed even hear the emphasis.

Rose extended her hand to her Doctor's younger self. For a moment the curly-haired blue-eyed Time Lord seemed not to notice it, totally fascinated with Rose's smile once again. Then he came to himself and accepted the gift. He held the hand palm up, kissed it, kissed Rose's knuckles. "Craves, more likely," he purred in that perfectly charming deep voice that had to begin somewhere in his feet to be that sonorous exiting his mouth. He drew Rose to him for the promised snog.

"Love the scarf, Doctor." Rose grinned.

"What else of my bits and bobs do you love?"

She shook her head. "Reapers, Doctor."

The younger Doctor heaved a deep, pained sigh. "A fellow can only try."

The Doctor kissed her knuckles again, and then again her palm. Rose stretched up to kiss him—quite a good stretch because he was several inches taller than her Doctor. He removed his hat and covered the back of her head with it and his large hand. Securing Rose's face to his thusly, he deepened the kiss. When his tongue requested an audience, Rose's lips assented.

It was a bit of a shame, wasn't it, that this unburdened and guiltless Doctor who kissed like a man not afraid to dance was her Doctor's past. On the other hand, Rose really wasn't sure she could stand to watch a second regeneration without going mad. As the kiss continued Rose grew lightheaded from the combination of oxygen deprivation, budding desire, and grand plans for later that included more than merely snogging her storm-eyed, growling, jealous Doctor when they were back in the TARDIS.

He finally broke their kiss, but this other Doctor kept hold of Rose Tyler as if he was seriously considering not letting her go any time soon. "I am certain of it now, she has the ineffable taste of Time and Time has the wondrous taste of our Rose."

" _Our_ Rose?"

"Yes. My guess is that the TARDIS, or my subconscious, or perhaps even Time herself brought me here because Rose needed me. It's an appealing theory; I shall do further experimentation the next time you muck up." He lifted Rose off the floor by her elbows. "My dear Rose, if I might…"

Rose chanced a look over to her Doctor, who had been technically her second Doctor but now was, apparently, her third.

"Don't be bothered by our growling wonder there," the young blue-eyed Doctor informed Rose. I'm sure I remember by now that I was very happy to let myself snog you." He raised Rose's body a bit higher. When their faces were level he moved to take her lips again.

"Master," k-9 called over from the wall, "request assistance in demystifying this reluctant, not really white wall."

"I say, _old_ man, I have my hands full at the moment. Help k-9 mop up any old mess left behind, that's a good chap. You'd better double-check that the dog's not accidentally made any new mess; I'm training him but he is quite young, you know, and still very excitable."

Rose's Doctor threw his fourth self a truly dark and dooming Oncoming Storm glare. His fourth self, however, was too busy snogging Rose Rose Tyler to much care.

 

 

 

 


End file.
